The present invention relates to physiological monitoring, and more specifically, to ocular probing.
Patient monitoring is critical during and after a medical procedure. For example, an unconscious or comatose patient's neurological status may be monitored by periodically opening his or her eyes, shining a light into the eyes, and noting the constriction and subsequent dilation of the pupils. However, these types of monitoring procedures do not provide a real time or necessarily even a complete profile of the patient's well-being. Thus, improved monitoring techniques would be appreciated in the health care industry.